Robots in Disguise
Robots in Disguise, also known by fans as Transformers: Robots in Disguise is a science-fiction/action film based on the Transformers toy line, and is a reboot/remake to the Transformers movie franchise, will premiere at Summer (insert year here), and released by Warner Bros. Pictures, MGM, Bad Robot Productions, and Hasbro. The Autobots, Decepticons, human characters, settings, backstory, etc. will be slightly different. With four films, each film will be released yearly. PLOT: When archaelologists unearth an ancient alien warship full of dormant Autobots and Decepticons, government attention was sure to be reached. However, few by few, the ship's captives keep disappearing day by day, stirring confusion and chaos. It is said that the warring robots were searching for one thing: the Warp Key! The Warp Key is an ancient relic that can open up the Space Bridge. And Megatron wants that key to unleash his armada on any planet he wishes to conquer, and his current target even today is Earth! So, in a Nevada countryside, farm boy Jarrod and younger sister Tori find the massive Warp Key in their farmland, take it home without their parents recognizing, and unwittingly creating chaos when various creatures from a few different dimensions pop out. When they send them back, little do the kids know that someone unworldly is watching over them. Is it the Heroic Autobots or the Evil Decepticons watching them? With Megatron absent, will anyone avoid Starscream getting his hands on the Warp Key? How will the world be safe when the two warring robot groups make Earth their final battleground? CAST: Human Cast: TBA as Jarrod Corbett TBA as Tori Corbett Laurence Fishbourne as Director Jamal Townsend, leader and co-founder of E.V.E.R., a secret governmental organization dedicated to tracking down aliens and trying to find out what makes them tick. Chris Pratt as Mike Klaussen, Jarrod's neighbor who found something that has to do with the Transformers, and enjoys using their technology for his inventions. He reveals his secret to him as the film's climax is on a verge to near. Michelle Rodriguez as Agent Liza Vargas, E.V.E.R.'s operative in charge of spy and tactics. Dennis Leary as Secretary Kevin Slater, second-in-command of E.V.E.R., and Townsend's longtime friend. Rami Malek as Dr. Blaine McNelson, a scientist and computer whiz who has been studying the Transformers for quite some time. Nathan Fillion as Marcus Corbett, Jarrod's and Tori's father. Judy Greer as Cindy Corbett, Jarrod's and Tori's mother. Voice Cast: Autobots: *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Transforms into a fire truck. *Michael Ironside as Red-Alert, the Autobot medic. Transforms into a S.W.A.T. truck. *Drake Bell as Hot Shot, Sureshot's old hotheaded partner. Transforms into a sportscar. *Reno Wilson as Sureshot, Jarrod's goofy partner and Hot Shot's old friend. Transforms into an ATV. *Fred Tatasciore as Trailbreaker, an Autobot who joins the Autobots in the final battle. Transforms into an SUV. *Corey Burton as Sunstreaker, an Autobot who joins the Autobots in the final battle. Transforms into a race car. *Roger Craig Smith as Side Burn, an Autobot who joins the Autobots in the final battle. Transforms into a sportscar with blue flames. *Rob Paulsen as Huffer, an Autobot who joins the Autobots in the final battle. Transforms into a truck cab. *Travis Willingham as Ironhide, an Autobot who joins the Autobots in the final battle. Transforms into a pick-up truck. *Phil LaMarr as Overload, an Autobot who joins the Autobots in the final battle. Transforms into an RV. Decepticons: *Frank Welker as Megatron, leader of the Decepticons who, compared to Starscream, is not the main antagonist compared to the entire Transformers franchise. But, that doesn't stop him from coming to Earth to battle Optimus Prime at the final battle, only to wound him and retreat. Transforms into an alien spacecraft, his Cybertronian form. *Brad Dourif as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command and the film's main antagonist. He plots to possess the Warp Key to destroy the Autobots, unleash Megatron's army, and get enough power to secretly dethrone his master and rule the universe. Transforms into a jet. *Corey Burton as Shockwave, heard but not seen until the upcoming sequel. Shockwave is the Decepticon's scientist who speaks to others through comlink. *Mike Pollock as Knock Out, the first Decepticon Jarrod and Tori met. He was critically injured during his first battle on Earth against Hot Shot, and now returns to join the other Decepticons in the final battle. Transforms into a sportscar. *Travis Willingham as Darkmount, a Decepticon who transforms into a tank. *Fred Tatasciore as Dreadwing, a Decepticon who transforms into a bomber jet. *Brian Doyle-Murray as Scrapper, leader of the Constructicon Decepticons and Starscream's closest friend. Transforms into a bulldozer, and forms the head of Devastator. *Rob Paulsen as Scavenger, a Constructicon who transforms into a overhoe. He forms the left arm of Devastator. *Nolan North as Mixmaster, a Constructicon who transforms into a cement truck. He forms the right leg of Devastator. *Clancy Brown as Wideload, a Constructicon who transforms into a dump truck. He forms the chest and torso of Devastator. *John DiMaggio as Hook, a Constructicon who transforms into a crane. He forms the right arm of Devastator. *Nolan North as Wreckage, a Constructicn who transforms into a wrecking ball. He forms the left leg of Devastator. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Devastator, a gigantic Decepticon formed by the combination of all 6 Contructicons. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Gunbarrel, a Decepticon who transforms into a school bus. *Frank Welker as Scrapmetal, foot soldiers of the Decepticons whom Megatron/Starscream vow to unleash if they get the Warp Key. *Frank Welker as Additional Vocal Effects MERCHANDISING: Toy Line: Video Game: SOUNDTRACK: Music By Hans Zimmer and Stan Bush SEQUEL: During the film's production, Warner Bros. announced that it has three sequels, one sequel every one year. It's said that the first sequel will feature the appearances of the Mini-Cons. However, it is also reported that MGM won't be involved in all three sequels for unknown reasons. So, New Line Cinema will join those projects instead. Category:Transformers Category:Hasbro Category:Reboot Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Warner Bros. films Category:MGM Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Films Category:Movies Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company